


A What?

by thedas_scribe (wshall)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cards, meffw drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshall/pseuds/thedas_scribe
Summary: Four alien species play Skyllian Five.  What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My word counter said 100 words. I refuse to change it because AO3 said 101. 
> 
> Anyway, I had fun with this one. Made myself laugh. Heavy headcanon, too. Made up the Asari word and the moon name. The ME universe is big enough to have both, so I think it'll fly for the sake of fan fiction.

Marley slapped her cards on the table. "Redeem and weep, Grunt," she declared. "This hand is mine."

Grunt grumbled grievously. "You've got a quad, Commander."

"I...have a six wheeler..."

Samara tilted her head. "I don't think you have a sekas' waeler, Shepard."

Mordin looked at his cohorts at the table with a mix of concern and bewilderment. "Why would any of you  
want Shepard to have Sikasweilen? That moon is nothing but limestone and nitrogen."

Samara laughed. "A sekas' waeler is what the humans refer to as a phallus, Mordin."

"Quads are testicles. I was close."

Mordin left the table.


End file.
